


Edging

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [18]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Coming Untouched, Edging, Electroplay, Gags, M/M, Master/Pet, Prostate Massage, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter can’t get enough of the new toy and wants to see how long he can make Neal edge.
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Series: Peter’s pet [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Edging

Neal wants to come, he moans around the ring gag. As always it is uncomfortable and drool runs down his chest. Peter knows how he hates the thing, but Peter not only strapped on the ring gag head harness, he also added a blindfold. His ankles are bound with thick leather bands to a spreader bar and so are his wrists. Standing spread eagled leaves him vulnerable for anything his master can come up with. But Peter doesn´t want anything elaborate this time, he used the same toy he used before, the slim one, only this time it is mounted on a pole, connected to the spreader bar. He is sort of impaled on it. The bar that ties his wrists is hanging from the ceiling so he can’t fall. Which is good, because the toy has been vibrating in his ass for some time and it has him edging, not quite enough to get him to come, but close. He knows Peter will be enjoying the show, the drooling his quivering abs and legs muscles. He can feel his orgasm building so he tries to get some friction on the toy, to get it just that bit deeper, but he can’s since Peter made sure he is stretched out quite well. The longer his prostate is stimulated, the harder his cock gets and he knows, he can come like this. He really wants to come and he is so close.

The next moment he yelps, the electricity pulsing through the toy has him panting. And his need to come is gone. It is not overly painful, but it uncomfortable, it bit like being hit with a cane. He can feel himself going flaccid and the shocks stop and the pulsing massage starts up again. Moaning and groaning, Neal is not sure what Peter did, but the more he moves the more the anal probe presses against his prostate. It drives him crazy. His cock almost immediately fills out again and the probe stills. If he was able to he would curse Peter. the probe is switched on again and his cock twitches. Peter now turns the probe on and off. When the probe finally starts vibrating again, Neal is more than ready to come. His abs are quivering, as are his legs and he is punished by a couple of painful jolts again. Peter clearly wants him edging and not coming.

‘You beg so nicely Neal, so I will let you come. I want to see those gorgeous abs contract some more. Let me see you can come only from the vibration.’

Neal shakes his head, he needs more, he wants more He wants to get fucked by Peter. Somehow Peter must be able to make out his begging, because he gets a couple of painful jolts again.

‘You don’t have any say in this Neal. You will come in the way I say and want.’

The pulsing against his prostate begins again and Neal does his best to push the toy a bit deeper.

‘You’re a slut for anything in your ass, aren´t you? It probably doesn’t fill you up enough, does it? You will have to make do, Neal. Let me see that cock twitch and come.’

Neal moans when the pulse setting gets higher. His cock is no rock hard, his legs are trembling from keeping them spread open and he knows he is going to come if Peter lets the setting as it is.

He comes with a cry, throwing his head back. Come spurts out and he is totally spend when he sort of hangs in his restraints, impaling him more on the toy.

And that is when the toy starts pumping in to him, fucking his hole and all Neal can do is beg.

‘No matter how much you beg and moan, I won’t make it stop until I’ve made sure you are milked completely dry.’

Neal swallows around the gag… it is going to be a long evening.


End file.
